Hearts Meet on the Moonflow
by madwomans
Summary: Tidus meets up with RIkku at the Moonflow. Rikku has been on his mind since they've been separated. After all that's happened he's glad to see someone who isn't all doom and gloom. Really glad.


Hey guys, Madwomans here! I'm just going through my old stories and I realized how shitty of a writer I was. I decided to rewrite my works and get rid of some work. If you're reading this it means that I decided to keep this piece of work rather than trash it. Anyway hope you enjoy the edited version of this story.

Much love, Madwomans

* * *

It was a beautiful sunset on the Moonflow. The sun painted an amazing canvas across the sky. Hues of red, orange and blue coming together in one moment. It hit across the water just right, creating a beautiful glow across the water. This was what the young man was waiting for. A chance to see the Moonflow at night. His mentor: Auron had wanted to continue onward with the pilgrimage. Auron was quick to dismiss the young man's request to see the Moonflow at night. One word from her was all it took to change the old man's mind.

"Tidus!" the young man turned towards the young girl. She had sun kissed skin, and beautiful green eyes. Her eyes…he could get lost in those eyes forever.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" he called back. She was sitting by the camp fire. Her smile was infectious and her eyes gleamed with mirth. "Wakka's hair, orange with red streaks or red with orange streaks? Her playful green eyes held his bright blue. She had a cute nose. "Well that's obvious. It's orange with red streaks."

A triumphant "I told you so" was heard off to the side. Rikku blew the smirking Wakka a raspberry. The party continued to chat amicably amongst one another and soon the sun had fallen.

It was magnificent. There was no other words to describe how the Moonflow looked when night had descended. He stared in awe as the pyreflies danced across the river. The moonlilies glowed amongst the light. He heard "Ah's and Whoa's" coming from his party. He heard Auron hum in appreciation. He turned his head towards Rikku. She was mesmerized. "Look how amazing this is. Aren't ya glad we got to see it Yunie?" she asked turning her head to look and her cousin who sat on her left.

"Yes it is." Yuna looked off into the distance. Rikku's face scrunched up in worry and her shoulder's deflated in melancholy. He didn't like it. Rikku was the pick me up, go getter, of the party. When she's sad Tidus can't help but feel worried. Ideas on how to cheer Rikku up came to mind. Just as he was about to get up and walk over to her Auron spoke. "It's time for bed. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Aww man." Wakka sighed. Each member picked themselves off their spots and begun the tread to their tents. The girls slept in one tent and the boys had two tents. A big one and a small one. The small tent was a one man tent and the big tent fit the rest of the men. It was his turn to sleep in the one man tent. The guys took turns in the tent. The small tent was situated between the big tents. "Well, night guys." Tidus said as he crawled into the small tent. He smiled as Rikku called out "sweet dreams, Tidus!"

In a blink of an eye an hour had past and Tidus couldn't sleep. Many things on his mind. How does he get back home was on top of the list of factors he was worried about. Through these worrisome thoughts Rikku would pop up. She was a reprieve from his unpleasant mind. He groaned there was no sleep for him tonight. He shuffled towards his tents opening however I tiny voice stopped him. "Tidus." It was Rikku.

"Yeah." He called back softly. "Can't sleep huh?" she whispered more to herself than to him. There's was a moment of silence before her voice broke it. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" He felt his heart jump. "Yeah, let's go." He grabbed his weapon and hopped right out of his lodgings. She was already out there waiting for him. Her weapons was securely attached and she was prepared if anything were to happen. No words were exchanged, a simple nod of his head and they were off on their little adventure. He led them closer to the bank of the river. It truly was Spira's most wondrous phenomena in this world. He was glad to have shared it them…with her. Rikku kept close to him. They stood there, the many events that had transpired fazed out of his mind. The world stopped for the moment and it was just them. Him and Rikku.

"I wish it could stay like this forever." She stared off into the distance. "No sin, no summoners, just us and this place." His eyes dropped down to the young woman at his side. They trailed down further to her free hand. He vaguely wondered if she would be upset if he…before he could stop he had reached out for her hand. She shuddered at the contact but she did not pull away.

"You've been sad all day. You ok Rikku?" concern filled his bright blue eyes. She squeezed his hand in a reassuring gesture. "I'm scared Tidus." He squeezed her hand back. "Whatever happens I got your back. We'll defeat sin and I'll show you around my hometown kay?" She looked back at him. A small but genuine small adorned her face. "Kay."

Her face, her smile, her presence spurred him on and before he knew it he was pulling her close. She did not hesitate. Her lips met his halfway. It was undemanding at first then it grew with passion. Eventually her hands were in his hair and his arms and frame held her close. His hands traced soothing circles on her lower back. All too soon they pulled apart. Her chest heaved from lack of air and her sun kissed skin had a lovely dark hue of red. He was excited and prod that he had done it. He had elicited such a response.

"Dryd fyc ysywehk." She whispered her face still red. "What" he smiled. He really should learn more Al-bhed. She gave him a flirtatious smile "Maybe I'll tell you one day." She turned to look at the river one last time. He doesn't, instead he imbeds in his mind the sight of her against the moonlight Moonflow. She grabbed his and starts to pull him towards camp. He is quiet the rest of the trip back to camp. He savours the feel of her hand in his. He doesn't know when he'll get to spend time like this with her again.

"Uh-Oh." He looks up from her form to meet the steely gaze of Lulu herself. The both of them prepared for the lecture of a lifetime.

"What do you two think you are doing this late at night?" He let's go of Rikku's hand and steps forward blocking Lulu's wrath. Wakka smirks "I think you know what they were doing Lu. Let it go ya? Lulu crossed her arms and glared at Wakka. Wakka gave her his signature smiles and the she dropped her arms to her sides in agreeance. "Very well. Now to bed, both of you." Lulu turned towards her tent stopping a few feet away from the entrance. It was clear she was going to wait for Rikku. Wakka had already entered the men's tent. He looked at Rikku and immediately lowered his head in embarrassment. I-uh guess this is goodnight then?" She smiled sheepishly at him "Yes it is, goodnight Tidus."

"Night Rikku." He watched her go. Lulu had her back faced towards her him. He silently thanked her for a little privacy. Rikku turned towards him one last time and smiled a sly smile. He couldn't help but send her one of his. All too soon he was in bed and drifting off. His last thought was her standing in the river bank of the moon light Moonflow.

* * *

So this is the newer version of Moonflow Lov'in actually I had changed the title so…at any rate I hoped you guys enjoyed the one-shot I will be editing the sequel. Let me know how I did. Take care guys. Oh before I forget Dryd fyc ysywehk means "That was amazing"


End file.
